


a hallway incident

by marvelistic_writing



Series: rarepair smut [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, I mean I think, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No wait he does, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Scott Has Anxiety, Smut, author doesn't know what she's doing, it's right out in the open but no one's watching lmao, please stop me from adding more tags, scott doesn't last long during sex apparently, scott probably has a very different life in this universe lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelistic_writing/pseuds/marvelistic_writing
Summary: Scott has a problem in his pants after a bit too much reminiscing. Tony decides to help him out -- and it all takes place right in the middle of the hall.(fuck summaries, i can't write them.)





	a hallway incident

It was a pretty peaceful day for the Avengers. There hadn’t been many crimes that needed them to be stopped for several hours, so, as of the current moment, Scott Lang found himself wandering the HQ almost mindlessly. After some time of working with the team, he had been offered a home of sorts in the building. With quite a bit of thought put into it, he accepted, and now he melded into the daily life of the Avengers.

Melded so much, in fact, that he had started dating one of them.

Tony Stark was a genius, much smarter than Scott himself and yet seemingly attracted to dumbasses exclusively—a category that Scott fell under with no issue. Scott had always kind of had a celebrity crush on the man before ever meeting him, but upon crossing paths with him, everything intensified. He was constantly stumbling over his words around him, getting blushy and awkward and damn near hyperventilating.

When Tony first kissed him, he swore his brain short-circuited. For the longest moment, he hadn’t kissed back—and then he was curling his arms around Tony’s neck, pressing as close as he could get to him. He vividly recalled how Tony’s tongue had pressed into his mouth, exploring the soft interior and intertwining with his own. There had been hands grasping at his shirt, popping open the buttons—

_Fuck._ Scott stopped where he was. He was hard just from the memory, his jeans becoming far too tight. Suddenly, his breathing sped up, and he trembled where he stood. How was he supposed to—?

Hands grasped his hips, and a face buried itself in the crook of his neck. “Shhh,” Tony’s voice hushed. “What’s the problem, babe?”

Scott just whimpered. Despite having been together for almost four months, he had no idea how Tony would react to the fact that his boyfriend was getting hard in the middle of the hallway.

One of Tony’s hands slid up to caress his stomach (he often did such to help Scott through anxiety attacks), but stopped cold when his fingers brushed over the bulge in Scott’s pants. “Oh, baby _boy_.” Tony’s voice melted into a seductive purr, and Scott’s cock throbbed under the other male’s palm. “You must have been having some rather _erotic_ thoughts.” One finger dipped below Scott’s waistband, then two.

“Tony—!” he hissed, but cut himself off with a strangled moan.

“Shhh,” Tony murmured, “we don’t want to get caught, do we? Anybody could walk by and see us, but we’re certain to be noticed if you get too loud.” Scott swallowed, hard, and his lover hesitated. “You’re okay with this, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Scott gasped out quietly, pressing back against Tony. “ _Hnnn_ , god, Tony, I need you to touch me—”

Tony’s hand slipped into his pants, dipping underneath his boxers; fingers curled around Scott’s cock, and he bit back a wild moan. “You like that, baby boy? You like me touching your cock right where anyone could find us?”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Scott groaned, dragging out the ‘s’ in the face of his desire and arousal. Tony stroked his cock from within the confines of his clothes, thumb brushing under the head before moving up and swiping over the sensitive slit. “I’m—I’m already so close, I can’t—I’m sorry—”

“It’s all right,” Tony whispered. “You don’t have to last any longer than usual for me.” His fingers slid back down, massaging Scott’s balls gently. Bucking into the touch, Scott couldn’t stop the moan that tore itself from his throat—fortunately, Tony no longer seemed to care. “Come on, baby, I know you’re almost there, you can do it, _come for me_ —”

With one final stroke along his dick, Scott felt warmth flood his boxers, and he stifled his cry of pleasure by biting down on his own lip. “ _Ah_ ... Tony ...”

“You always come so fast, baby boy. It’s so hot.” Tony’s hand withdrew from Scott’s pants, dripping with thick white slick. “Now, let’s get cleaned up. Okay, babe?”

Scott nodded, breathless. “Okay.”


End file.
